


Amnesia

by candlemouse



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Percy, kendra just really needs some hugs, parental annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlemouse/pseuds/candlemouse
Summary: Kendra seeks out Percy and Annabeth's advice about Seth's amnesia.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ after Keys to the Demon Prison & after Heroes of Olympus ☆  
> This was written as a bonus to my other story, which has been completed for a year now on Wattpad, but you definitely don't need to read that to read this. It's fine as a stand-alone as long as you know Percy and Annabeth know and are friends with everyone at Fablehaven.

p e r c y

Thunder crashed and clouds stormed outside the safe haven of a coffee shop Annabeth and I had just entered.

Annabeth scanned the room. "Do you see her?"

"No."

Only one other person was here, and they were about to leave.

"Do you think she blew us off?" Annabeth looked at me with concern.

"That doesn't seem like Kendra."

Of course, I could be remembering wrong. It had been almost half a year since we had last seen her. It was already fifteen minutes past the meeting date, but my mom had called to let Kendra know that Annabeth and I would be late. She was the one who set the meeting up, so I don't know why she would bail.

As if on cue, Kendra walked out of the restaurant's bathroom and waved at us. "Hi, guys. This is my booth."

We all took a seat, and Annabeth and I said hi to Kendra.

"How's Fablehaven?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I don't really know. I haven't been there for the past couple of weeks. Listen, I need a favor."

"I don't know if we can help you," I said. "We're kind of retired."

"No, not like that. I just need some information."

"Oh, okay. Where's Seth? I thought he would've come with you."

"Yeah...about that. Seth has lost his memory." Kendra continued over our exclamations. "I know Percy mentioned something about amnesia once. I need to know, how did you get your memory back?"

I glanced at Annabeth. "Over time, I guess."

"Did anything help jog it? Seeing people you knew?"

"I didn't remember any of them except Annabeth. I drank some gorgon's blood, which kick-started the process."

Kendra perked up. "Where can I get some of that?"

"Uh, nowhere. The three gorgons are dead for now."

"Oh, okay." For the first time, I realized how weary Kendra was. She had on her track team windbreaker, but it hadn't stopped the rain from plastering her brown hair to her face. Dark bags accentuated her glossy eyes.

Annabeth took her hand. "Why? Have you seen Seth since he lost his memory?"

With her head down, she nodded. She lifted her head up, revealing the tears streaming down her face. "He didn't remember me."

Annabeth stood up with her arms outstretched. "Come here."

She held the sobbing girl, and I joined the hug. "It'll get better, Kendra. He'll remember you. I promise."

"Will he? He thinks I'm the enemy, and he keeps running away from me."

Annabeth undid the hug and held Kendra at an arm's length away. "You and your brother have a bond. It will always be there, no matter what. He'll find his way back to you, you just got to trust him."

I was glad the restaurant was empty because it granted us privacy. "Annabeth is right. You and your brother are always going to find your way back together again."

"Thank you," Kendra sniffled. "It sucks, because I can't tell my parents, who we're keeping in the dark, and everyone else expects me to be a leader. For once, I don't want to have to stay together. I just want to fall apart for a little while."

"We understand. We'll always be there for you, Kendra," I hugged her again.

"Thank you," her phone began to ring. "I have to go."

Annabeth hugged her goodbye. "See you soon, Kendra, and remember you don't always have to be strong. Find someone to lean on. And until you do find someone else to lean on, we're here for you."

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot."

"See you soon, Kendra!" I waved at her.

"Goodbye!" She put her windbreaker hoodie on and stepped into the rain. Ready to face the world and whatever came with it.


End file.
